Portgas D Rouge
by Grachu
Summary: Después de la muerte de Ace, la descendencia del famoso Rey de los Piratas había terminado, o al menos eso se pensaba. Pero ahora, 4 años después, una pequeña niña conoce a Luffy, quien por causas del destino tiene que hacerse cargo de ella, convirtiéndola instantáneamente en otro miembro más de su tripulación.
1. La isla Protegida por Reyes Marinos

¡Hola! Bienvenidos y Gracias por haber decidido darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia.

Esta es la primera historia de One piece que escribo así que espero que sea de su agrado. Pero tengo que hacer una aclaración: hasta el momento no he podido leer ningún FanFic de One piece así que cualquier coincidencia con otro FanFic es pura coincidencia.

Aún voy solo por el episodio 570 aprox. del anime, así que por ahora me voy a basar en las cosas ocurridas hasta entonces aunque la historia transcurre años después.

Declainer: One piece no me pertenece, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda y Toie Animation Company. Esta historia está basada cuatro años después de los sucesos ocurridos en Marineford.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Isla Protegida por los Reyes Marinos - ¡Llegado a la isla Subarashi Tsuru!

4 años después de la Guerra en Marineford. En algún lugar del Grand Line:

 **\- ¡Sanji! -** dijo el capitán de un navío pirata **\- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Dame más comida! -** exigió mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa de la cocina de su barco

 **\- ¡Ya te has comido las provisiones de un mes! -** dijo el cocinero muy enfadado **\- solo queda suficiente para Nami-san y Robin-chan -** dijo cambiando su tono a uno más amoroso y dulce

 **\- ¡Pero Sanji, tengo mucha hambre! -** insistió su capitán

 **\- ¡Te aguantas! -** dijo el cocinero cambiando nuevamente su tono a uno furioso

 **\- ¡Chicos! -** interrumpió el llamado de una joven desde la cubierta del barco en el que se encontraban

 **\- ¡Nami-swan! -** gritó alegremente el cocinero mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la cubierta para ver que le sucedía a la dueña de aquella voz

Toda la banda pirata se reunió en la cubierta del barco para ver que sucedía. Fue entonces cuando la navegante, quien los había reunido, comenzó a hablar.

 **\- dentro de muy poco llegaremos a una isla que está resguardada por Reyes Marinos, quiero que estén atentos a las indicaciones que yo les dé para evitar cualquier percance, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **\- ¡De acuerdo! -** dijeron todos efusivamente, a excepción de dos de ellos: una joven alta de cabello oscuro, quién permaneció quieta y respondió solo con una pequeña sonrisa, y un joven corpulento de cabello verde que cargaba consigo tres espadas, el cual no hizo ningún tipo de gesto.

Al poco tiempo, como si se tratara de un acto de magia, una gran isla cubierta totalmente por árboles de todo tipo, apareció ante los ojos de los tripulantes (a pesar de que uno de ellos no tenía ojos y otro solo tenía uno), y, como ya lo había advertido la navegante, el mar a su alrededor estaba plagado de gran cantidad de Reyes Marinos, cantidad solo comparable con los del Calm Belt.

Al divisar tierra, Franky, el carpintero de la tripulación y creador de aquel magnífico barco, tomó el timón para guiar el barco por la ruta que la navegante aseguraba ser la más segura para llegar a la isla. Mientras tanto, el resto se preparaba para pelear, e caso de ser necesario, contra los Reyes Marinos.

 **\- todavía no han notado que estamos aquí -** dijo Nami, la navegante **\- guarden silencio par… -** ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando su capitán hizo un estruendoso ruido al golpear a uno de ellos, llamando, instantáneamente la atención de todos los demás **\- ¡LUFFY!**

Después de tremendo golpe, el animal cayó al agua inerte, moviendo ligeramente el barco con las olas que la caída había provocado. Frente a esta situación en el barco abundaban diversas actitudes; por un lado, Nami y Sanji estaban furiosos por lo que su descuidado capitán había hecho; por otro, Usopp, el francotirador, Chopper, el doctor y Brook, el músico, estaban aterrados; Franky, quien ni por un segundo había dejado de maniobrar el barco para ponerlo devuelta en la ruta que había elegido, se había sorprendido más que nada por el hecho de que con un solo golpe proveniente de su capitán fue capaz de derribarlo; mientras que, ni Robin, la arqueóloga, ni Zoro, el espadachín, se inmutaron al respecto.

Rápidamente un gigantesco Rey Marino se abalanzó contra el barco con la intención de comérselo de un solo bocado, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas por Zoro.

 **\- Ittoryu Sanryaku Rokuyuu Pondo Hou** (Cañón de 360 libras) **-** quien después de decir esta frase le proporcionó un corte que lo dividió a la mitad **\- supera eso, cejas encrespadas -** dijo desafiando al cocinero

 **\- ¡No dudes de ello, maldito marimo! -** contestó este, aceptando el desafío **\- Anti-Manner Kick Course** (Patadas anti-modales) **-** dijo al darle unas certeras patadas a otro Rey Marino, incluso más grande que el anterior, dejándolo inconsciente. Esto, por otra parte, provocó la ira del espadachín. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque para descubrir quién de los dos podía acabar con más Reyes.

Cada quien peleaba de la forma que mejor podía. Robin usaba las habilidades que la Hana Hana no mi le habían dado para inmovilizar a los Reyes Marinos que se le presentaban, haciendo más fácil para Zoro, Sanji y Luffy atacarlos; mientras que Brook tocaba una canción que los hipnotizaba para después cortarlos con su espada sin que se dieran cuenta. Chopper había cobrado una forma que él llamaba Kung Fu Point y atacaba desde el barco a los pocos que lograban acercarse a él. Usopp, por su parte, usaba sus Pop Green, unas semillas que pueden hacer crecer plantas donde se las arroje.

 **\- Midori Boshi: Devil** (Estrella Verde: Diablo) **-** dijo al disparar una de las Pop Green, surgiendo de ella una planta que tragaba a los más pequeños, aunque también atacaba con Hissatsu Firebird Star a los oponentes que se encontraban más lejos.

Así, mientras todo esto sucedía, Nami y Franky guiaban al barco hasta la isla, donde por fin podrían estar seguros.

A pesar de que la pelea se extendió más de lo que Luffy pensaba pudieron llegar a salvo a la isla.

 **\- ¡IDIOTA! -** le gritó Nami a Luffy mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza **\- ¡PUDIMOS HABER MUERTO!**

 **\- pero Nami, tengo hambre -** dijo este

 **\- ¡ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE NOS PUSIERAS EN PELIGRO! -** siguió diciendo la navegante

 **\- Sanji, cocínalos -** dijo Luffy

 **\- ¡POR LO MENOS PON UN POCO DE ATENCIÓN! -** le dijo Nami al darle, nuevamente, otro golpe

 **\- ¡Oye, Nami! -** interrumpió Usopp la discusión **\- ¿Qué isla es esta?**

 **\- es la isla Subarashi Tsuru** (Gran Enredadera) **-** dijo la arqueóloga **\- actualmente se encuentra deshabitada ya que es muy difícil llegar a causa de los Reyes Marinos, y, en el caso de que personas pudieran llegar no durarían ni un mes, porque si quedan atrapados en las enredaderas no podrían escapar y serían devorados por bestias salvajes -** dijo tranquilamente

 **\- ¡No digas cosas como esas tan tranquila! -** dijo Usopp

 **\- Robin da miedo -** dijo Chopper asustado

La navegante miró el cielo y dijo a sus nakamas: **\- anochecerá dentro de poco, acampemos aquí y nos iremos cuando el Log esté listo**

 **\- ¡Pero, Nami! -** dijo Usopp **\- ¡Es Peligroso!**

 **\- no lo es si no nos adentramos en la isla -** explicó Sanji **\- podemos dormir en el barco**

 **\- está bien, pero vayámonos en cuanto esté listo, hay algo en esta isla que no me gusta -** dijo Usopp al sentirse observado desde que llegaron

Ciertamente Usopp no estaba muy errado en lo que decía, sí había alguien observándolos desde que llegaron, pero no era alguien que pudiera hacerles daño alguno. Quien los observaba estaba maravillado por la fuerza de aquellos piratas que acababan de llegar a la isla en la que, desde hace poco tiempo, él se encontraba. Sin embargo, por más deseo que tuviese esa persona de ir a conocerlos, todavía no era el momento para mostrarse ante ellos. Ya habría más tiempo para eso. Mucho más tiempo…

La noche llegó, y todos se reunieron frente a una fogata en la que Sanji estaba terminando de preparar uno de sus platillos con la carne que acababan de conseguir. Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, Sanji sirvió un plato a cada uno de sus compañeros, aunque claro, el plato de Luffy tenía que ser nuevamente servido cada minuto ya que este comía sin parar.

Mientras comían, Usopp no paraba de sentirse incómodo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el resto.

 **\- ¿sucede algo, Usopp? -** le preguntó Nami

 **\- no, nada… es solo… que… me he sentido un poco… incómodo, desde que llegamos -** dijo este **\- ¿ustedes no?**

 **\- la verdad es que no -** dijo Nami

 **\- ¿segura?… -** preguntó Usopp **\- realmente siento como si alguien nos observara**

 **\- debe ser tu imaginación -** dijo Zoro sin darle mucha importancia, mientras bebía sake nuevamente

 **\- si, tal vez es cierto -** dijo Usopp un poco desanimado

 **\- no te preocupes, Usopp -** le dijo Luffy en un tono alegre **\- si algo intenta hacernos algo yo me encargare de él -** dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa

Estas palabras hicieron sentir un poco mejor a Usopp.

Después de cenar todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Nami se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina donde solo se encontraban Robin y Sanji, este último se encontraba preparando el desayuno para ambas.

 **\- Buenos días -** dijo Robin al entrar

 **\- Buenos días, Robin -** respondió Nami

 **\- ¡Buenos días, Robin-chwan! -** dijo Sanji al mismo tiempo que corría rápidamente una silla invitando a Robin a sentarse. Una vez que esta lo hizo, regresó inmediatamente a la cocina a buscar las dos tazas de té y el pastel que les había preparado y les sirvió un poco a ambas.

Mientras comían, Robin, Nami y Sanji charlaban tranquilamente hasta que:

 **\- Creo que hoy recorreré más a fondo esta isla -** dijo Robin

 **\- ¿¡Qué!? -** dijeron sus nakamas

 **\- Tu misma dijiste que esta isla era peligrosa, ¿y ahora quieres ir a explorarla?, ¿Acaso estás loca, Robin? -** dijo Nami

 **\- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Robin-chan! -** dijo Sanji **\- ¿Qué harías yo si algo te pasara?**

 **\- A pesar de que ya no, en la antigüedad existieron civilizaciones que habitaron en esta isla -** dijo Robin **\- solo quiero estudiar la historia de esta isla… es importante para mí**

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

 **\- al menos déjame acompañarte -** le dijo Sanji unos segundos después **\- si algo te ocurre nunca me lo perdonaría**

 **\- Está bien -** le respondió la chica

Sanji preparó el desayuno para el resto y, ya que Robin le advirtió que podían tardar unas cuantas horas, preparó además unas cajas bento para Robin y él. Dejó la comida de los demás sobre la mesa y cargó los bentos en una mochila y ambos salieron directo al bosque, no sin antes despedirse de Nami.

Después de caminar durante al menos 3 horas llegaron a una ciudad antigua completamente abandonada y en ruinas, los edificios estaban tan dañados que daban la impresión de que se vendrían abajo con una simple brisa, esto, por un lado, alarmó a Sanji cuando vio entrar a Robin en una de ellas. Entró rápidamente a buscarla y advertirle a su nakama que tuviera cuidado.

 **\- ¡Robin! -** dijo Sanji al entrar, en cuanto la vio la tomó del brazo y le dijo: **\- entrar aquí es peligroso, salgamos -** pero lejos de moverse, Robin señaló con el dedo más al interior del lugar, en donde se podía apreciar una estatua de una mujer situada en el centro de una sala que, de algún modo, había logrado sobrevivir al paso de los años, a los constantes cambios climáticos y a las inmensas tempestades que abundaban en aquella isla. Por dentro el edificio era completamente diferente a lo que era por fuera; mientras que por fuera se veía como un edificio abandonado, por dentro parecía haber sido construido en ese mismo instante.

 **\- Esa es Khetla, la antigua Emperatriz de toda la isla -** dijo Robin refiriéndose a la mujer de la estatua **\- era sabia, guerrera y muy justa con todos los habitantes, hasta que un día alguien la mató -** dijo **\- estoy aquí para saber quién es el responsable y cuál fue su objetivo… eso es un misterio aún sin resolver para el mundo entero**

 **\- ¿Y, cómo planeas hacer eso, Robin-chan? -** preguntó Sanji

Después de leer una fecha grabada en la pared de aquel lugar, Robin dijo: **-** **Este templo fue construido después de su muerte y los lugareños son los únicos que saben lo que pasó, tal vez alguno dejó por escrito algo relacionado con el tema -** explicó

 **\- ¡Eres muy lista, Robin-chwan! -** exclamó Sanji

Avanzaron un poco más para ver mejor el lugar y, al ver una biblioteca, Robin se dirigió inmediatamente ahí. Mientras que Sanji se acercaba a la estatua de Khetla para apreciarla mejor.

 **\- ¡Vaya!, sí que era una mujer preciosa -** dijo al estar suficientemente cerca de la estatua

 **\- No pises ahí -** le advirtió Robin al volver de la biblioteca con cinco libros en sus manos

 **\- ¿Por qué? -** preguntó Sanji

 **\- Khetla está enterrada ahí -** le dijo la arqueóloga. Y en efecto, al bajar la mirada Sanji notó que estaba parado sobre un sepulcro en el que la placa decía:

 _"Descanse en Paz, Emperatriz Khetla"_

Rápidamente Sanji se movió de donde estaba y fue hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, repitiéndole una y otra vez a la difunta que lo sentía.

Cuando llegó al lado de Robin, esta le dio uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca para que buscara algo relacionado a la muerte de aquella emperatriz. Sin embargo, todos los libros que Robin había sacado trataban de las guerras que Khetla comandó, ya que además de ser la emperatriz de la isla, también era comandante de un ejército de hombres, cosa que convertía a esa mujer en una guerrera a la que no le temblaba la mano a la hora de levantar una espada para castigar a quien le hizo daño a uno de los suyos, cosa que daba para pensar el cómo fue posible que la mataran tan fácilmente.

Tras pasar horas y horas buscando información útil en los libros de la biblioteca y no encontrar nada, ambos salieron de vuelta al exterior para comer sus bentos y charlar un poco sobre qué harían ahora.

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Robin-chan? -** preguntó Sanji

 **\- Si no hay problema, me gustaría recorrer las demás edificaciones**

Al terminar de comer los bentos guardaron todo de nuevo en la mochila que llevaba Sanji.

Cuando se disponían a continuar, el gritó asustado de una niña hizo que se detuvieran y miraran en la dirección en la que este había venido. Fue cuando entonces una niña, no mayor a los cinco años, apareció corriendo desde el bosque hacia ellos. No alcanzaron a reaccionar a la situación, cuando la niña se ocultó detrás de Sanji, ocultándose de lo que la perseguía. Resultaba ser que lo que la perseguía no era nada más ni nada menos que un tigre que la doblaba en tamaño.

La pequeña les pidió que la ayudaran y así lo hicieron:

 **\- Treinta Fleurs Clutch -** dijo Robin al momento en que multiplicó sus manos para atrapar al tigre y romperle la espalda a este; sin embargo, el animal estaba acompañado de otros tres tigres más, de los que Sanji se hizo cargo sin mucho esfuerzo. Una vez que se encargaron de los cuatro animales, ambos miraron a la niña (que ahora se encontraba abrazando la pierna de Robin) para hacerle una pregunta.

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú?**

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por hoy, queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones.

Quiero aclarar que no sé exactamente cuando podré actualizar pero trataré de que sea lo antes posible.

¡Saludos y Besos!


	2. La Niña del Bosque - ¡Misterio Resuelto!

¡Buen día, queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de la historia.

Quiero contarles que lo iba a subir ayer, ¿y que creen?, el documento se borró por si solo cuando estaba guardándolo así que tuve que reescribir al menos la mitad.

Pero ya pasó y aquí se los tengo. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron y a los que le dieron una oportunidad al fic, los amo!

* * *

Capítulo 2: La niña del Bosque - ¡Misterio Resuelto!

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - le preguntó Sanji a la pequeña, pero esta negó con la cabeza indicándole que no le diría - vamos, te salvamos ¿o no?, por lo menos déjame saber tu nombre - la niña dudo por un segundo si responderle o no pero rápidamente volvió a negar, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas - ¿Quieres un dulce?

La niña rápidamente sacó su cara de entre sus piernas y gritó tan fuerte como podía que sí. Sanji sacó de su mochila un bombón y se lo dio - ¿ahora me dirás tu nombre? - preguntó Sanji

\- no puedo - dijo la niña - mi mamá no me deja decírselo a nadie

\- ¿puedo saber por qué? - preguntó Robin arrodillándose al lado de la niña y acariciando se cabello

\- no lo sé, solo me dijo que no lo dijera… - explicó la niña - pero pueden llamarme Ro

\- mucho gusto, Ro - le dijo Robin - me llamo Robin, y él es Sanji - dijo apuntando a su nakama - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ro contó cuatro dedos y los levantó, dando a entender que esa era su edad. Después de unos segundos, la niña se atrevió a hacer una pregunta - ¿puedo acompañarlos?

\- claro que sí - dijo Robin. Los tres guardaron silencio al ver como uno de los tigres, precisamente el que Robin había derrotado, se retorcía en el suelo como si sintiera un inmenso dolor de estómago. Segundos después, salió de este una cacatúa que al parecer había sido tragada por el tigre. El ave, después de sacudirse, fue volando hasta el hombro de Ro, quien la recibió alegremente.

\- ¡Tori! (Tori significa "ave", en japonés) - dijo la niña. En respuesta, el animal hizo el sonido propio de su especie - ¿puede venir con nosotros? - preguntó Ro, obteniendo un sí como respuesta

Sanji cargó a Ro en sus hombros, como esta le había pedido, y los tres siguieron el recorrido.

Entraron a otro edificio más grande que el anterior templo, ya que este era la antigua casa de Khetla. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, al parecer su familia se había desasido de todos los muebles de la casa. De todas maneras buscaron algo dentro del lugar que los ayudara a descifrar aquel misterio. Ro, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente que buscaban, también ayudó en esta tarea, y de hecho, ella fue la única que logró encontrar algo.

Lo que la pequeña había logrado encontrar era un diario, que claro, la niña no podía leer porque apenas estaba aprendiendo los números. El diario era de la hermana menor de Khetla, Shanluu. Robin tomó el libro en sus manos y después de abrirlo lo leyó en voz alta.

"Quiero contarle, a quien sea que esté leyendo esto, que fue lo que en verdad sucedió con mi hermana Khetla.

Algunos años atrás (cuando yo tenía 6 años), después de que Khetla se fuera a las afueras de la ciudad con su ejército para evitar que unos hombres invadieran la Isla, Cadull, mi hermana mayor, tenía un comportamiento extraño.

Cadull siempre estuvo celosa de los talentos y habilidades de Khetla, no solo estaba celosa, la detestaba y cada vez que se iba y nuestro padre mencionaba algo que Khetla hizo, Cadull hacía comentarios desagradables en su contra. Pero cuando ella se fue, en esta ocasión, Cadull no hacía ningún comentario cuando papá decía algo respecto a ella, además de que se la pasaba casi todo el día en su cuarto.

Un mes después, Khetla volvió de la batalla, siendo solo recibida por Cadull, ya que papá había salido de casa para ver al pueblo unas horas antes y aun no regresaba, y . Yo estaba en mi cuarto, aunque ni Cadull ni Khetla lo sabían.

Baje a la sala sin hacer ningún ruido para ver a Khetla, pero lo único que pude ver fue cómo Cadull apuñalaba a Khetla en el estómago. Quien haya conocido a mis hermanas hubiera pensado que Cadull era capaz de muchas cosas con tal de superar a Khetla, pero esto nadie se lo hubiera imaginado.

Después de esto, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me amenazó con hacerme lo mismo si se lo decía a alguien. El trauma de ese día hizo que nunca más pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, quedé muda por el miedo, solo podía comunicarme con los demás mediante señas y por escrito.

Mi padre se enteró de todo esto meses después gracias a las investigaciones llevadas a cabo, pero de todas formas le permitió ser la nueva Emperatriz e incluso la encubrió. Creo que nunca perdonaré a papá por eso.

Cuento esto porque no soporto la idea de que Khetla pase a la historia como la Emperatriz buena asesinada por un ladrón que entró al palacio el día que ella había regresado, yo, al contrario de mi padre, quiero que el mundo sepa que fue Cadull y no alguien más quien la mató.

Shanluu"

Robin y Sanji se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por el contenido del libro. Ro no dijo nada ya que no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Ahora que ya todo estaba resuelto y no tenían nada más que hacer ahí decidieron irse, no sin antes preguntarle a Ro sobre un tema.

\- ¿No tienes que ir con tu madre, Ro? - le preguntó Sanji mientras se dirigían de regreso al barco

\- si pero no está aquí - dijo Ro

\- ¿a que te refieres con que no está aquí? - preguntó Robin

\- es que yo… - dijo dudosa Ro - me salí de casa y subí a un barco de la marina para buscar a una persona - dijo rapidísimo

A pesar de que lo que la niña acababa de decir era una locura, ninguno pareció sorprenderse, tal vez porque ya lo suponían. Y como no, es imposible para una persona normal vivir en esa isla, sería aún más para una niña que no sabía ni siquiera leer.

\- Luffy debe estar muerto de hambre - dijo Robin

\- no lo dudo - dijo Sanji

Mientras tanto, en el Thousand Sunny:

\- ¡NAMI! - gritó Luffy, quien estaba atado a una silla de la que intentaba escaparse - ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO IR A BUSCAR A SANJI!? ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

\- ¡Porque siempre causas problemas! - dijo Nami, quien también tenía hambre, aunque no tanto, porque Sanji dejó por si acaso un bento solo para ella el cual se había comido a escondidas de los demás - además, no eres el único que tiene hambre

\- muero de hambre - dijo Brook - aunque ya estoy muerto, yohohoho

Ese barco, sin que el cocinero esté en él, era un completo caos. Luffy no dejaba de patalear para soltarse de las ataduras que evitaban que fuera a buscarlo, mientras que todos los demás hacían lo que podían para evitar que pudiera escaparse.

Afortunadamente, Sanji regresó unos minutos después, ya que había decidido cargar a Robin y de esta manera llegar más rápido a su destino gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo durante 2 largos años, un par de años atrás. Cuando llegó, dejó a Robin y a Ro en la cubierta e inmediatamente se puso a cocinar algo para que Luffy se tranquilizara.

A causa de que todos estaban en la cocina del barco conteniendo a Luffy, nadie se enteró de que Sanji y Robin habían traído consigo a alguien más, sino hasta que Chopper salió de ella para dirigirse a preparar algunas medicinas.

El grito de sorpresa que pegó Chopper fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Franky y Brook, quienes quedaron atónitos ante la presencia de la pequeña y rápidamente interrogaron a Sanji y Robin para saber quién era ella.

\- ¿Quién es esta niña, Chicos? - preguntó Franky a Robin y Sanji

\- no sabemos su nombre, pero dijo que podemos llamarla Ro - dijo Robin.

A la niña le llamaba la atención ese ciborg, tanto que le pidió a este que la cargara. Franky cumplió con este deseo y la cargó para llevarla a la cocina para que comiera algo y, de paso, los demás pudieran hablar tranquilos. Chopper y Brook también fueron con ellos.

\- ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza, chicos? - dijo Nami - ¿Por qué trajeron a esa niña aquí?

\- porque nos lo pidió - dijo Robin tranquilamente

\- ¡Eso no es excusa! - dijo Nami enojada por la respuesta de su compañera

\- ¡Nami-swan es tan bella cuando se enoja! - dijo Sanji

\- ¿Cuánto saben sobre ella? - pregunto Usopp

\- se llama Ro y salió al mar escondida en un buque de la marina para buscar a alguien, pero ahora quiere ir con su madre - dijo Sanji

Después de discutir sobre el tema durante unos minutos y decidir que Luffy tenía que decir que hacer, ya que para bien o para mal este era su capitán, volvieron a la cocina donde al parecer Luffy tuvo el tiempo suficiente para conocer a Ro. Mientras Brook tocaba "El Sake de Binks" Chopper, Franky, Luffy y Ro bailaban al compás de la música sobre la mesa y la cacatúa volaba sobre ellos. Sin duda, ya no había necesidad de preguntar qué hacer con la niña.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Saluden a nuestra nueva nakama! - gritó Luffy mientras subía a Ro a sus hombros

Una vez que la breve "fiesta" paró todos se sentaron para comer (y la cacatúa se paró sobre un columpio para aves que Franky le construyó), ya que hasta el momento Luffy era el único que había comido. Mientras tanto, aprovecharon el momento para conocer más acerca de Ro.

Cuando Sanji llevaba las bandejas de comida a la mesa, accidentalmente tropezó con la mochila que Ro acababa de sacarse y la había dejado al lado de su silla. Afortunadamente para Luffy y los demás, pero en especial para Luffy, las bandejas de comida cayeron sobre la mesa sin sufrir ningún daño. Pero, de la mochila salió una caja musical que, al caer al piso, comenzó a tocar una canción.

Sanji, al ver la cara de susto que puso la niña cuando vio a la caja caer al suelo, se disculpó por lo ocurrido y la recorrió. Dentro de la caja había una bailarina con un vestido celeste que giraba mientras la música sonaba y un espejo que, afortunadamente, no se rompió y en la tapa estaban las iniciales A y S. Cuando Sanji le dio la caja musical nuevamente a la niña, esta corroboró que no se haya roto nada de ella. Al estar completamente segura de que nada le haya pasado, la cerró y la guardó nuevamente en la mochila.

\- lo lamento - dijo Sanji

\- no importa, no le pasó nada - dijo Ro

\- ¿Es tuya? - preguntó Chopper ya que las iniciales en la tapa no coincidían con las de su apodo

\- más o menos - dijo la niña - mi papá se la dio a mi mamá cuando yo aún no nacía, pero la canción que tiene es la única que podía calmarme cuando era una bebé así que mamá me la dio - explicó Ro - pero a Tori no le gusta esa canción - dijo triste. Chopper se giró para ver al animal que desde hacía rato estaba haciendo ruidos raros que solo él podía entender.

\- ya veo - dijo Chopper

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, niña? - preguntó Zoro seriamente

\- 4 - dijo sonriente la niña

\- mmm… Ro, Sanji nos contó que saliste al mar para buscar a una persona ¿verdad?... - dijo Usopp, y cuando vio que la pequeña asintió, continuó - ¿Quién es esa persona? - preguntó finalmente

-… es una pregunta un poco difícil de responder… - dijo Ro - busco a algún familiar de mi padre

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Nami

\- porque mi padre falleció, pero de todas formas quiero conocer a su familia - dijo la niña

\- bien, ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Llevaremos a Ro a buscar a algún familiar y a llevarla con su madre! - gritó Luffy parándose de un salto de la silla

\- no podemos hacer eso - dijo Nami

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Luffy

\- ¡porque te comiste todos los Reyes Marinos y ya no tenemos más provisiones para realizar un viaje ahora! - dijo Nami enojada

\- ¿¡Que querías que hiciera!? ¡Tenía hambre! - dijo Luffy

\- ¡No le levantes la voz a Nami-san! - dijo Sanji

\- el único que levanta aquí la voz eres tú, hemorragias - dijo Zoro

\- ¿Qué te pasa, maldito marimo? - dijo Sanji

\- no peleen, chicos - intervino Chopper

\- ¡Callate! - le dijeron Nami, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Chopper se entristeciera

Los demás solo se limitaron a mirar aquella escena.

Durante toda la tarde de ese día los Mugiwaras se dedicaron a recolectar comida y hierbas medicinales, con un poco de ayuda de Tori, quien después de que le dieran una muestra de las plantas las encontraba sin ningún problema, en cambio, con la carne no hacía lo mismo, ya que cuando el animal comprendía que debía traer comida solamente traía gusanos y frutos.

Cuando lograron llenar por completo el almacén con comida y el estanque con peces decidieron partir, pero la noche se aproximaba así que volvieron a acampar en la isla. Durante la cena todos bailaron y se divirtieron como si se hubieran sacado la lotería. Pues, según Luffy, tenían una nakama nueva.

Después de acabada la fiesta todos se quedaron dormidos en el suelo. Cosa que no les resultaría nada agradable al despertar. Ya que mientras dormían las enredaderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas.

Una de ellas tomó al ave y le tapó el pico para que hiciera ruido y alertara a los demás sobre lo que pasaba.

Otras tres se encargaron de tomar a Ro haciendo que se despertara pero no podía hacer nada para soltarse. Además de ella y Tori, también Robin y Chopper fueron capturados.

Después de ser capturados, las enredaderas arrastraron a todos ellos hasta el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nami por fin despertó, dio un grito tan fuerte que despertó a todos los animales de la isla, entre ellos: sus nakamas

\- ¿¡Que pasó, Nami-san!? - preguntó preocupado Sanji

\- Robin, Chopper, Ro y el pajarraco han desaparecido - girtó al ver las marcas en la tierra que demostraban que sus compañeros pusieron resistencia para no ser llevados.

* * *

¡Eso fue todo por hoy! Nos vemos la próxima!

¡Saludos y Besos!


	3. Busquemos a Nuestros Nakamas

¡Hola a Todos, Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!

Lamento la tardanza pero es que la semana pasada estuve poniéndome al día con One Piece y esta semana no tuve tiempo

* * *

Capítulo 3: Busquemos a Nuestros Nakamas – Billy, El Hombre Planta

 **–– Robin, Chopper, Ro y el pajarraco han desaparecido ––** gritó al ver las marcas en la tierra que demostraban que sus compañeros pusieron resistencia para no ser llevados

Todos ellos, a excepción de Zoro (que aún estaba medio dormido), se alarmaron con el comunicado.

 **–– ¿¡QUÉ!? ––** dijeron todos

 **–– ¡Vamos a calmarnos! ––** dijo Franky

 **–– Tal vez solo están dentro del barco ––** comentó Brook. Ahora todos veían al Sunny como la única esperanza para encontrarlos sin que haya ningún problema. Los buscaron por todos lados, en la cocina, los cuartos, el baño, incluso en el estanque.

Lamentablemente no los encontraron, así que empezaron a organizarse por grupos para buscarlos.

El primer grupo registraría la Zona Sur y la Zona Este de la isla, y estaría integrado por Zoro, Nami y Usopp. Está más que claro que Sanji protestó por el hecho de que Nami se encontraba en el mismo grupo que Zoro en lugar del suyo, pero nada consiguió con esto ya que Luffy no cambió las formaciones.

El segundo grupo registraría la Zona Norte y Oeste de la isla, y estaría integrado por Sanji y Franky.

El tercer grupo registraría la Zona Céntrica, y estaría integrado solo por Luffy, ya que Brook se quedaría a cuidar el Sunny.

Mientras los Mugiwaras preparaban los grupos para buscar a sus nakamas, estos, por otra parte, eran arrastrados por las enredaderas hasta una cueva, que era la entrada a un laboratorio subterráneo, donde eran atados a unas camillas por las propias plantas, a excepción del ave, quien fue enjaulada.

A Robin y a Chopper les pusieron esposas de Kairoseki para evitar que usaran sus habilidades para escapar, esto sumado a que se habían llevado a Ro y a Tori a otro cuarto.

 **–– Bienvenidos ––** dijo un hombre, aunque no lograban verlo **–– supongo que se preguntaran qué hacen aquí**

 **–– ¿Quién eres? ––** preguntó Chopper

 **–– Mi nombre es Billy ––** dijo el hombre, que mostraba su rostro de entre las sombras **–– soy un científico, amigo de Vegapunk**

 **–– ¿A dónde llevaste a mis amigos? ––** preguntó Chopper un poco enojado

 **–– Los llevé para hacerles unas pruebas ––** dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, acompañando a los gritos de la niña que se escuchaban desde el otro cuarto; esto provocó la furia de Chopper y Robin

 **–– ¿Qué les harás? ––** preguntó Robin

 **–– Esto ––** dijo Billy, mostrando completamente su cuerpo. Las extremidades, tanto superiores como inferiores, de Billy eran plantas, aunque también lo eran partes de la cabeza como atrás de las orejas y al contorno de los ojos, además de la espalda y, parcialmente, el abdomen.

 **–– Si les haces eso no te lo perdonaré ––** dijo Chopper

 **–– ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no es genial? ––** Preguntó Billy, soltando una carcajada **–– no puedo esperar para verla ––** dijo

 **–– ¿Por qué nos trajiste a nosotros también? ––** preguntó Robin

 **–– Muy sencillo, ––** dijo **–– quiero tener un sujeto de pruebas de cada tipo; por el momento tengo: una niña, un ave, una humana con habilidades de Akuma No Mi tipo Paramecia y un mapache con habilidades de Akuma No Mi tipo Zoan ––** explicó **–– más tarde iré en busca de la humana, el chico rubio de las cejas raras, el ciborg y el anciano esquelético**

 **–– ¡No soy un mapache, soy un reno! ––** gritó Chopper, olvidándose por completo de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Los gritos de Ro no cesaban y Bill parecía sentirse orgulloso de ello.

 **–– Pronto los pondré a prueba a ustedes también ––** dijo el científico **–– estén preparados**

Mientras Tanto, en el grupo de Zoro: Zona Este

 **–– Maldición ––** dijo Nami mientras caminaba por el bosque con Usopp **–– ¿Cómo es posible que se perdiera otra vez? Ya van 28 veces seguidas**

 **–– No lo sé ––** respondió Usopp **–– Y para colmo no se llevó su Den-Den Mushi ––** dijo mostrándoselo

 **–– Es un idiota ––** dijeron ambos lamentándose el estar en el mismo grupo que Zoro

En ese momento un oso de pelaje negro se les apareció, quedando completamente visibles ante este. Cuando el animal se disponía a atacarlos, por fin apareció Zoro.

 **–– Santoryu Oni Giri** (Oni Giri: Corte del Demonio) **––** dijo Zoro al realizar dos estocadas verticales y una horizontal, cortando de esta manera al oso

 **–– ¡Zoro! ––** Gritaron alegremente Nami y Usopp **–– ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! ––** dijeron al mismo tiempo, retractándose de haberse quejado de estar en el mismo grupo momentos atrás

 **–– Lo escuché todo ––** dijo Zoro, refiriéndose a las quejas de hace un momento **–– y les recomendaría que no digan nada más**

 **––** **¡Nuestras bocas son tumbas! ––** dijeron los demás en respuesta

 **–– Lo serán si llegan a abrirse otra vez ––** dijo Zoro, aterrando a Nami y Usopp **–– ¿Encontraron algo? ––** preguntó

 **–– No, aun no ––** dijo Nami

 **–– Tal vez deberíamos buscar en la Zona Sur otra vez ––** dijo Usopp

 **–– No creo que nos sirva de nada ––** dijo Nami **–– Buscamos por todos lados, además aun nos faltan lugares que revisar por aquí**

 **–– Muy bien ––** dijo Zoro **–– terminemos de revisar por aquí y volveremos a revisar más tarde de nuevo**

La Zona Este del bosque estaba dividida en dos partes ya que un ancho río lo atravesaba de un extremo a otro, conectando así la antigua ciudad con el mar. A Nami y Usopp les dificultaba un poco cruzar así que Zoro los tuvo que ayudar, teniendo que pasar los tres sobre una liana que colgaba de uno de los árboles de la orilla. Además de este, no tuvieron ningún otro problema a lo largo del recorrido.

Grupo de Sanji y Franky: Zona Oeste

A diferencia de la Zona Este, que contaba con un extenso río que contribuiría a la obtención de alimentos, al Oeste de la isla no había nada más que plantas que, desde el punto de vista gastronómico de Sanji, no servían para nada

 **–– No siento sus auras por aquí, deben estar lejos ––** dijo Sanji

 **–– Eso no es Super ––** dijo Franky

 **–– Lo sé, no nos queda otra alternativa que buscarlos ––** dijo Sanji **–– espero que Robin y Ro estén bien**

 **–– ¿¡Y los demás qué!? ––** preguntó Franky

 **–– Ellos estarán bien ––** dijo Sanji

Grupo de Luffy: Zona Céntrica

La Zona que Luffy había decidido inspeccionar era la ciudad abandonada, que se encontraba rodeada completamente por el bosque.

La isla era prácticamente de forma circular y se dividía en 4 partes: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, en las cuales (tomando como punto de partida las costas de esta isla) el bosque se extendía 2 km hacia el centro. La Zona Céntrica, por su parte, estaba subdividida en 5 partes: Norte (donde se llevaban a cabo tareas tales como la agricultura), Este (pescaderías), Sur (fábricas textiles), Oeste (comercios) y el centro, donde se encontraban el Palacio, el templo de Khetla, la armada y otros organismos de poder.

Las casas de las personas que antiguamente vivieron ahí estaban dispersas por toda la ciudad, a excepción de a los alrededores del Palacio.

Ahora Luffy se encontraba en la Zona de comercios.

 **–– Sí que es una ciudad grande ––** se dijo Luffy **–– Nunca los encontraré aquí**

Luffy siguió recorriendo toda la ciudad, sin lograr encontrar ni percibir a nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, Luffy fue capturado por unas lianas cuando se detuvo para observar el lugar. Las lianas lo capturaron por los pies y, al jalar, lo voltearon al piso.

 **–– Maldición ––** dijo Luffy **–– Gomu Gomu No Pistol ––** dijo golpeando la liana con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. Luffy siguió luchando contra la liana, que lo arrastraba por el suelo, pero otras más lo tomaron de los brazos para que dejara de luchar.

Grupo de Brook: Sunny

Brook estaba en la cubierta del barco tomando un té y tarareando una canción.

 **–– Que aburrido es esto ––** se dijo Brook, dando un sorbo a su té **–– pero Luffy y los demás confiaron en mi para esta tarea, no puedo decepcionarlos ––** dijo muy decidido

Un extraño ruido se escuchó desde el mar, uno que nunca había escuchado. Brook se acercó a la borda y echó un vistazo para ver de qué se trataba.

No había nada a la vista.

Cuando Brook se dio la vuelta para volver a donde se encontraba anteriormente, el ruido hizo presencia otra vez.

Nuevamente no vio nada.

Otra vez el ruido regresó, pero antes de darle tiempo a Brook para que se asomara nuevamente, una planta saltó desde el agua y lo capturó; al igual que al barco.

 **–– ¿Q-Q-Qué es esto? ––** se preguntó Brook

 **–– Hola ––** dijo una joven que se encontraba delante de él; por alguna extraña razón, ella tenía partes de su cuerpo convertidas en plantas, al igual que Billy **–– es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Orange, vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te parece?**

Orange no lo dejó ni responder y se lo llevó al laboratorio.

En el Laboratorio:

Los gritos de Ro habían cesado, al parecer Billy ya se había cansado de escucharla y le aplicó anestesia.

 **–– Robin, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ––** preguntó Chopper

 **–– Hay que buscar una manera para salir de aquí, pero no se me ocurre nada ––** dijo esta

 **–– Quiero ver a Ro, estoy preocupado por ella ––** dijo Chopper. Un frasco se cayó desde una estantería y a los pocos segundos Chopper comenzó a sentir un olor desagradable **–– ¿Qué es ese olor?**

 **–– No huelo nada ––** dijo Robin **–– debe ser el frasco que se cayó**

Chopper levantó la mirada para ver el frasco y reconoció su contenido.

 **–– No puede ser ––** dijo Chopper

 **–– ¿Qué sucede, Chopper? ––** preguntó su compañera

 **––** **Esos son virus, transforman las células animales en células vegetales ––** dijo Chopper **–– su uso está prohibido desde hace casi un siglo, mucha gente a muerto al entrar en contacto con él ––** agregó **–– no puedo garantizar que Ro vivirá si se expone mucho a él**

Ante estas palabras Robin demostró su preocupación por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Ro.

 **–– Chopper, si logro hacer que te liberes, ¿Podrías hacer algo por ella? ––** preguntó Robin, al recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Chopper, comenzó a idear un plan para liberarlo. Fue cuando se le ocurrió usar una de sus invisibles para el cabello (N/A: no sé si en otro país se les dice de otra forma pero yo las conozco con el nombre "invisibles") para abrir su grillete, cosa que no era nada sencillo, sumado a que no podía verlo ya que este estaba en su espalda.

Una vez que consiguió abrirlo prosiguió a liberar a su nakama. Fueron juntos hasta la sala en la que se encontraba Ro. Al entrar, vieron a Ro dormida sobre una mesa, producto de los sedantes que le habían aplicado, pero sus dedos tenían un tono morado claro, gracias a que las inyecciones con el virus estaban haciendo efecto.

Cuando Chopper se disponía a atenderla, una mujer idéntica a Orange apareció ante ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

La mujer se llamaba Green y era la gemela de Orange y, al igual que esta última, también era subordinada de Billy. Una diferencia notable entre ella y Orange es que Green tiene menos manchas verdes que Orange.

 **–– ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ––** preguntó Green molesta

 **–– Nos llevaremos a nuestra nakama ––** dijo Chopper

 **–– Que mal ––** dijo Green tranquilamente **–– … pero no puedo permitir que lo hagan ––** dijo cambiando su tono a uno amenazante. Green atacó a Chopper pero Robin intervino usando sus habilidades; pero aunque haya hecho esto, Green era una oponente considerablemente fuerte y veloz, tanto que a Robin le costaba atacarla debido a que la esquivaba. **–– ¿Por qué se resisten?, ¿Acaso no ven que ya todo se acabó?, nada de lo que hagan servirá, es mejor que se rindan de una buena vez**

 **–– Robin… Chopper… duele… ––** dijo Ro con la voz entrecortada mientras se despertaba

 **–– ¿Lo ven?, ya nada la salvará ––** dijo Green quedándose por fin quieta, brindándole a Robin una oportunidad para golpearla con una mano fleur, oportunidad no desperdiciada por esta ya que le dio un puñetazo en la cara **–– vaya, parece que la niña bonita quiere pelear**

 **–– Ro, ¿Estás bien? ––** preguntó, por otro lado, Chopper a Ro

 **–– duele… –– respondió –– me duele…**

 **–– Chopper, Ro, váyanse de aquí yo los cubro ––** dijo Robin

 **–– Entendido ––** dijo Chopper. Desconectó una máquina a la que Ro estaba conectada y esperó a que esta pudiera ponerse de pie, ya que él no podía cargarla. Mientras esperaba sacó a Tori de la jaula y tomó algunas cosas para hacer las medicinas de Ro.

 **–– Me alegra que no quieras huir, Nico Robin ––** admitió Green **–– odio a las personas que abandonan una batalla ––** dijo justo antes de atacarla

Por otro lado, Chopper y Ro:

Ambos habían logrado salir del laboratorio, aunque por poco ya que Ro estaba agotada y le dolía el cuerpo.

 **–– Vamos, solo un poco más Ro ––** dijo Chopper

 **–– No puedo ––** dijo Ro. Segundos después vieron como una mujer idéntica a Green traía a Brook. Ro y los demás se escondieron hasta que ambos entraron al laboratorio.

 **–– Tienen a Brook ––** dijo Chopper **–– seguramente también tomaron el Sunny, no podemos ir hasta él sin que nos atrapen**

 **–– Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ––** preguntó Ro

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado.

No olviden comentar (si es que quieren)

¡Saludos y Besos!


	4. El Pasado de Green y Orange

Hola a Todos! Antes que nada, ¡PERDÓN POR NO APARECER EN TANTO TIEMPO! ¡MIL PERDONES!, es que al principio iba a estar solo un mes sin poder actualizar porque se rompió mi computadora entonces no podía escribir. Pero después, cuando ese problema estuvo solucionado, venía un examen tras otro y otro y otro...(además de que necesitaba un tiempo para acomodar mis ideas para la historia en un futuro) pero en fin ustedes no vinieron a "escuchar" mis excusas, vinieron a leer el capitulo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 4: "El pasado de Green y Orange" – "La alianza que curaría al mundo"

– **Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? –** preguntó Ro

– **Por el momento quiero revisarte –** le dijo Chopper

Chopper sacó unas cosas de su mochila y el extrajo un poco de sangre a Ro para analizarla en un pequeño microscopio que siempre llevaba consigo. La dosis que le habían dado, aparentemente, era pequeña ya que no había tanto como esperaba. De todas formas, Chopper mezcló unos líquidos que, previamente, había sacado del laboratorio y se los dio a Ro para que los bebiera.

– **Sabe horrible –** comentó Ro

– **Pero te hará bien, confía en mí –** le dijo Chopper

Ro dio el último sorbo a la mezcla y puso una cara que demostraba su desagrado. Tardó un poco en hacer efecto, pero cuando por fin lo hizo se sintió mucho mejor.

Grupo de Sanji y Franky:

Sanji y Franky habían recorrido gran parte de la isla pero no habían sido capaces de encontrarlos, cosa que molestaba a Sanji.

Sanji se detuvo de golpe en medio del camino, por lo que Franky también lo hizo.

– **¿Qué sucede? –** le preguntó a Sanji

– **Puedo sentir a Chopper, Tori y Ro no muy lejos de aquí –** respondió Sanji mirando hacia una dirección distinta de hacia donde se dirigían anteriormente

– **eso es ¡SUUuuupeeerr! –** gritó Franky mientras se ponía en una pose ridícula desde el punto de vista de Sanji

– **¡Deja las idioteces para otro momento! ¡No puedo sentir a Robin-chan aún! –** le dijo Sanji

Sanji salió corriendo en dirección hacia el laboratorio y Franky fue detrás de él. Esquivaron las enredaderas, ramas y demás obstáculos hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar para buscar a Robin una voz los detuvo.

– **¡Esperen! –** gritó Ro, haciendo que Sanji se detuviera justo en frente de la puerta, pero Franky no logró reaccionar a tiempo y terminó cayendo arriba de su nakama.

– **¡Quítate de encima, idiota! –** Le gritó Sanji a Franky, al mismo tiempo que se lo quitaba de encima **– me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Ro –** le dijo a la nombrada con un tono dulce

– **¿¡Y nosotros qué!? –** reprochó Chopper, mientras que Tori no dejaba de chillar por el enojo. Pero ambos fueron ignorados por el cocinero, quien abrazaba a Ro.

– **¡Qué bueno que estén bien! –** dijo Franky mientras lloraba a mares porque, después de todo, era muy sensible, emocionalmente hablando

– **Bien hecho Chopper, protegiste a Ro –** agregó Sanji después de que Franky se calmara un poco **– tú también, Tori**

– **Eso no me hace feliz, maldito –** dijo Chopper de forma feliz y haciendo un bailecito, lo que contradecía lo que había dicho anteriormente. Tori, por su parte, se mostraba orgulloso por el alago del rubio

Ro sonrió ante las actitudes de todos ellos.

– **¿Dónde está Robin-chan? –** preguntó Sanji al recordarla

– **Está adentro –** dijo Ro **– peleando con u... –** Ro no pudo continuar ya que Sanji salió disparado como una flecha hacia el interior de la cueva en cuanto escuchó que estaba peleando con alguien

– **¡Robin-chwan! –** gritaba Sanji mientras corría por los largos pasillos del lugar, derribando todas las puertas para encontrarla

– **¿Qué le sucede a ese tipo? –** preguntó Ro

– **Es un pervertido defensor de las mujeres –** dijo Franky

– **¿Pervertido? –** dijo curiosa Ro, ya que no conocía esa palabra

– **No importa, Ro –** dijo Chopper, para evitar tener que explicarle lo que significaba **– Franky, nosotros tenemos que ir al Sunny, creo que lo han invadido**

– **¿¡Qué!? –** gritó Franky, corriendo hacia el barco

– **¿Qué…? –** comenzó a preguntar Ro, pero Chopper la interrumpió

– **Es el creador de nuestro barco –** dijo este **– lo ama –** agregó

Chopper cambió a su forma "Walt Point" y Ro se subió en su lomo después de recoger la mochila del reno, que había quedado tirada en el piso, y juntos corrieron rumbo al Thousand Sunny.

Ro sacó de la mochila de Chopper un Den Den Mushi y avisó a toda la banda de su localización.

Cuando se fueron, Luffy llegó, completamente atado por las lianas, al laboratorio. Una mujer, un poco mayor que Orange o Green, lo recibió en la puerta principal, la cual yacía en el piso después de que Sanji pasara por ella.

– **Llegas tarde, Monkey D. Luffy –** dijo la mujer verdaderamente enojada **– el amo te necesita ahora**

Luffy fue llevado por las lianas hasta la oficina, en donde Billy se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, visiblemente molesto. A su derecha, y unos pasos atrás, estaba Green con unos cuantos moretones desparramados por todo el cuerpo.

– **Retírate –** le dijo a la mujer que recibió a Luffy en la entrada

– **Como ordene, amo –** dijo la mujer al retirarse

– **¿Tienes la más mínima idea, Monkey D. Luffy, de los problemas en los que te has metido? –** dijo Billy mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a su alrededor **– hoy uno de mis sujetos de pruebas más valiosos y prometedores ha escapado junto a uno de tus compañeros, mientras que otro atacaba a mi subordinada más leal –** dijo señalando las marcas en el cuerpo de Green **– y por su fuera poco, más de la mitad de tu banda se dirigen hacía aquí –** dijo arrojando un Den Den Mushi al suelo, con el que había interceptado la llamada entre Ro y los mugiwaras **– eres una verdadera molestia para mis planes, mugiwara –** después de decir aquello, se dio vuelta y miró a Green con decepción y un poco de enojo **– ¡Y tú, Green! Eras una excelente subordinada, no entiendo como esa mujer te dio pelea y, además, los dejaste escapar a todos –** dijo Billy a Green

– **Lo siento mucho, amo, no volverá a pasar –** dijo Green agachando la cabeza apenada y avergonzada

– **Eso espero, Green –** dijo Billy **– recuerda que aún estas en deuda conmigo, no quiero verme en la obligación de… –** buscó las palabras adecuadas **– prescindir de tus servicios, un error más y… ¡PUM! –** dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en la cabeza de la chica como si fueran una pistola **– por ahora él y tu irán a la celda**

– **Claro que sí, amo –** respondió Green

– **¿¡Por qué le haces esto!? ¡Es tu nakama! –** gritó enfadado Luffy cuando logró soltarse de la liana que cubría si boca, Green abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

– **No te entrometas, mugiwara –** dijo Billy **– tápale la boca, Green**

Green, sin dudar, cumplió las órdenes de Billy y le tapó la boca y ambos fueron encerrados (por la mujer que había recibido a Luffy en la entrada) en una celda de Kairoseki, que estaba en otro cuarto un poco más alejado de ese.

Con Sanji:

Sanji corría por los largos pasillos del lugar, derribando todas las puertas que se interponían en su camino, tratando de encontrar a Robin. De pronto se detuvo, como ya lo había hecho en el bosque anteriormente, y cambió de dirección. Al fin lo había logrado. La había encontrado.

– **¡Robin-chan! –** gritó Sanji. Dio una patada a una puerta y la vio levantándose de una silla dentro del cuarto, tenía la ropa rasgada y, además de varios moretones, una cortada en el brazo derecho.

– **Sanji-kun –** dijo Robin al verlo **– ¿Qué haces aquí?**

– **¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine a buscarte –** dijo este **– ¿Quién es fue maldito que te hizo esto? –** dijo refiriéndose a los golpes y a la cortada de la chica

– **Maldita, es una mujer –** lo corrigió Robin **– su nombre es Green, peleaba con ella y en un momento, cuando se distrajo, cambié de lugar con una clon, pero para entonces ya estaba golpeada; me corte cuando huía –** aclaró

– **¿Estás bien? –** preguntó preocupado Sanji

– **Sí, estoy bien –** dijo Robin, pero su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario, claramente le dolía demasiado. Sanji tomó un pañuelo e hizo presión en la herida para que esta dejara de sangrar **– gracias**

– **No hay de qué –** dijo Sanji con una sonrisa **– ¡Vámonos! –** la tomó del brazo y se fueron corriendo de ahí. Al salir del cuarto tuvieron que esquivar a muchos guardias, que comenzaron a rondar por el lugar buscando a Robin. Ambos querían evitar las peleas innecesarias. Finalmente, y al verse acorralados por los guardias que estaban a punto de llegar a donde se encontraban en ese momento, entraron a otro cuarto para realizar una emboscada.

Pero no esperaban encontrarse con jaulas, llenas de personas, en el lugar.

– **¿Qué es esto? –** se preguntó Sanji

Un hombre lo escuchó y volteó para mirarlo **– Personas, ¡Personas, chicos! ¡Han venido a ayudarnos!, ¡Al fin! –** gritaba alegremente el hombre. Todos los demás se voltearon al escuchar semejantes declaraciones por parte del hombre y se regocijaron al comprobar que, esta vez, no eran producto de las alucinaciones, como ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Era verdad.

Tanto hombres, como mujeres, niños y ancianos, pedían que por favor los liberaran.

– **¡Por favor, ayúdennos! Se los ruego –** dijo un anciano

– **Mi mujer y mis hijos se mueren de hambre, ayúdenlos por favor –** dijo un hombre **– se los suplico**

Un niño, que estaba en una celda al lado de Robin, estiró su brazo a través de las rejas que lo separaban de la libertad y la tomó de su corto vestido oscuro y tiró de él **– mi hermanita está enferma, ayuda –** el niño cargaba en su otro brazo a una bebé de apenas meses, pálida y con restos de vomito en su escasa ropa.

Esto realmente los aterrorizo. ¿Cómo era posible que esas personas estuvieran encerradas y en condiciones tan precarias?, ¿La marina sabía de esto?, y si es así ¿Por qué no enviaron a alguien que los ayudara? Pero aún más importante, ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? Tenían muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta.

Una característica visiblemente notable en todas aquellas personas era que tenían, al menos, una parte de su cuerpo verde.

Con tanto ruido, unos cuantos guardias se percataron de que algo sucedía en aquella habitación, por lo que fueron a vigilarlos. Debido a esto, Sanji y Robin se escondieron y las personas guardaron silencio.

El primero en entrar fue el jefe de aquella división de guardias, detrás de él se encontraban todos los guardias a su mando.

– **¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? –** gritó el hombre. Ninguno de los prisioneros respondió a la pregunta realizada por el jefe de los guardias **– ¡Respondan ahora mismo!**

– **No ha pasado nada, es solo que hace casi una semana que no comemos y hay muchas personas enfermas –** dijo el hombre que, anteriormente, rogaba por la vida de su esposa y sus hijos

– **¡No me importa si tienen hambre o sed, o si duermen rodeados de cadáveres! –** Dijo el guardia en jefe **– ¡Ustedes son solo experimentos fallidos! –** un perro, que acompañaba a uno de los guardias, empezó a caminar hacia donde Sanji y Robin se habían escondido. Claramente la conducta extraña del animal llamó la atención de casi todos los guardias, quienes comenzaron a seguirlo. El único que no se había movido de su lugar era el jefe, que seguía en su lugar, insultando y maldiciendo a aquellas personas.

Una vez que estuvieron suficientemente cerca, Robin usó sus habilidades para quebrarles la espalda y, así, acabar con todos ellos. Por su parte, Sanji, de una patada, mandó a volar al perro hasta los pies del guardia en jefe, que se encontraba aún en pie. Cuando el animal llegó a su destino, Sanji saltó de donde se encontraba y golpeó al hombre en las costillas con ambas piernas.

Robin usó una mano fleur para tomar el manojo de llaves que colgaba del cinturón de aquel guardia y se las arrojó al hombre que los había encubierto **– Muchas gracias**

– **A ustedes –** dijo el hombre, desesperado por abrir la reja, una vez que encontró la llave indicada y logró liberarse y a su familia, comenzó a liberar a los demás.

– **Ahora, ¿Podrían ponernos al tanto de lo que sucede aquí? –** preguntó Sanji

– **Nosotros vivíamos pacíficamente hasta que, un día, las personas del pueblo empezaron a enfermar, poco a poco, toda la ciudad quedó infectada… fue ahí cuando comenzamos a desaparecer –** contó una mujer **– lo único que sabemos de lo que pasó es que Billy está involucrado**

– **Suena interesante –** dijo Robin **– Bien, ya veremos luego que más podemos averiguar por nuestra cuenta; por hora, –** la arqueóloga miró al rubio **– Sanji-kun, ¿Te molestaría cocinar algo para estas personas? Deben tener mucha hambre**

– **¡Eso no es problema, Robin-chan! –** Dijo el cocinero muy contento **– ¡Iré a buscar algo para cocinarles en este momento! –** El chico salió disparado hacia la cocina del lugar para buscar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la comida, no sin antes gritar **– ¡Cuiden bien a Robin-chan, bastardos!**

Con Luffy y Green:

Ambos habían sido llevados a una celda en la que, por parte de Green, no hubo objeción a entrar. Caso contrario al de Luffy, quien luchaba sin importar que aún estuviera atado por las lianas, quienes eran controladas por Green.

Una vez que la mujer que había recibido a Luffy en la entrada cerró la puerta y se retiró, Luffy fue liberado de sus ataduras y comenzó a golpear las rejas, pero ya que eran de Kairoseki se debilitaba bastante rápido. Green se sentó en el suelo observando a su compañero de celda.

– **Ya déjalo, no lograras nada con eso –** dijo un poco enojada por el ruido que producían los golpes de Luffy en los barrotes

– **¡No voy a parar hasta que mis nakamas salgan de esta isla a salvo! –** dijo Luffy

– **Eres un cabeza hueca, de eso no hay duda –** dijo Green cruzándose de brazos. Pasados unos minutos y para suerte de Green, quien ahora podría descansar en paz, Luffy por fin pareció detenerse **– ya era hora, por un momento pensé que no te detendri… –** antes de terminar la frase volteó a ver a Luffy y cuando lo vio exclamó **– ¿¡Te quedaste dormido!? –** Luffy dormía plácidamente en el suelo, como si nada. Sus nakamas no se hubieran sorprendido, habían navegado tanto tiempo juntos que ya no había nada sobre Luffy que alguno de ellos no conociera pero, obviamente, para Green no era así **– ¿Cómo puede estar tan relajado en una situación como esta? –** Dijo Green **– ojala yo pudiera ser así en casos como estos –** pensaba en voz alta

Flash Back de Green:

Para conocer la historia de esta muchacha tenemos que remontarnos tres meses en el pasado, en el momento en que aún era una chica como cualquier otra.

– **¡Oye!, ¡Ven aquí, Orange! –** Gritaba Green, una muchacha de unos 18 años, mientras perseguía a su gemela entre los árboles del bosque **– ¡Devuélvemelo! –** la otra chica llevaba en su mano derecha un collar con una estrella verde como dije, mientras que ella llevaba en el cuello uno igual solo que de color anaranjado

– **¡No quiero! –** Dijo Orange **– si lo quieres de vuelta atrápame**

– **¡Ya no somos niñas, Orange! –** Gritó enojada Green. Orange siguió corriendo por el bosque hasta que, en un descuido, Green se le tiró encima y le arrebató el collar verde **– volvamos a casa de una vez, antes de que te golpee –** Dijo Green

Las chicas escalaron un árbol no muy lejano al lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente y entraron a la casa que se encontraba construida sobre este. La ciudad era de esta manera, las casas estaban sobre los altos árboles y se escondían en las copas de estos y entre las lianas.

En cuanto entraron a la pequeña casa del árbol, Orange se lanzó al sillón para echarse a dormir y Green se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café.

– **Tráeme jugo, Green –** Pidió Orange

– **Pensé que te habías dormido –** Dijo su hermana **– búscatelo tú, estoy ocupada**

– **¿Todavía estás enojada por lo de hoy? –** Preguntó Orange mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina con su hermana **– eres una malhumorada, Green, no soportas ni una pequeña broma**

– **No estoy enojada –** Dijo Green **– solo estoy cansada de que tomes mis cosas, eso es todo**

– **Lo lamento –** Dijo Orange mientras buscaba jugo en la heladera

– **Ya vete a dormir, mañana tenemos que trabajar –** le ordenó Green a su hermana

– **Está bien –** aceptó esta **– hasta mañana**

– **Hasta mañana**

A la mañana siguiente:

Green y Orange se levantaron temprano para ir a trabajar al mercado de la ciudad.

La ciudad era pequeña y la cantidad total de personas con suerte llegaba a 150 habitantes, pero aun así el mercado siempre estaba lleno. Por ello ese día los que trabajaban el lugar se llevaron una sorpresa al notar la poca cantidad de personas que llegaron.

– **¿Qué sucede hoy? Casi nadie ha venido –** dijo Orange

– **Si, incluso algunos empleados faltaron –** añadió Green

– **Tal vez enfermaron –** dijo una chica **– ayer escuché que hay varios enfermos en la ciudad**

– **Tú y tus chismes –** dijo un chico **– la última vez dijiste que unos piratas nos habían invadido**

– **Yo no fui la que dijo eso, fue mi prima Hana, lo único que yo hice fue avisares –** se excusó la chica

– **Aja, claro que sí –** dijo el chico

– **Además, esto me lo comentó una fuente confiable –** dijo la chica

– **Fue Hana, ¿No es cierto? –** preguntaron los tres a la vez

– **No –** dijo la chica **– fue su madre**

– **Todos tus familiares son muy chismosos –** dijo Green **– ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no es otra mentira?**

– **Porque mis vecinos de al lado están enfermos y unos amigos de mis padres también –** dijo la chica

– **Por ahora te creeremos –** dijo Orange e inmediatamente la muchacha se sintió orgullosa por ello **– … Pero seguro que es mentira –** agregó Orange, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se borrara tan rápido como había aparecido

– **¡Dejen de charlar y sigan trabajando! –** dijo el dueño del pequeño local

– **Lo sentimos –** dijo el chico mientras cargaba una caja. Green tomó una y ambos se fueron a acomodar los estantes, mientras que Orange se disponía a retomar su lugar como cajera y la otra chica barría y trapeaba los pisos **– Yo puedo llevarla si quieres –** le dijo el chico a Green, refiriéndose a la caja que esta llevaba

– **No hay problema, no soy tan débil como parezco –** dijo Green

– **Lo sé, –** dijo el chico **– pero una mujer no debería molestarse en levantar algo tan pesado, para eso estoy yo**

– **El pesado eres tú –** dijo Green **– puedo hacerlo sola**

– **Oye, ¿Ya lo pensaste? –** preguntó de la nada el chico

– **No, todavía no, Nobuo –** dijo Green **– después hablamos –** dijo yéndose a la verdulería del local, mientras que Nobuo se dirigía a la sección de limpieza **– ¡Te contestaré, lo prometo! –** dijo antes de irse a trabajar

Trabajaron durante toda la mañana y, una vez que el local cerró, todos se dirigieron a sus casas.

– **Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? –** le preguntó Green a Orange mientras se dirigían a su casa acompañadas por Nobuo, quien había sido invitado, por las hermanas, a almorzar

– **Si, solo es un dolor de estómago –** dijo Orange **– ya pasará –** dijo justo antes de vomitar

– **¡Orange! –** dijo su hermana asustada al verla así

Nobuo la cargó en su espalda y le dijo a Green que llamara a un doctor y que la esperaría en casa de ambas. Esta obedeció rápidamente a las peticiones que su amigo le había hecho y salió corriendo en busca de un doctor.

Green regresó a su casa momentos después acompañada del único doctor que había podido encontrar, el Doctor Billy.

– **¿Cómo está Orange? –** preguntó Green al entrar al cuarto de su hermana

– **Tiene un poco de fiebre –** dijo Nobuo mientras colocaba un trapo húmedo en la frente de la chica

– **Necesito que salgan para que pueda atenderla –** dijo Billy. A regañadientes ambos salieron de la habitación para dejar trabajar al doctor. Nobuo fue hasta la cocina para prepararle un té a Green, quien no parecía querer calmarse, mientras que esta se sentaba en el sillón de la sala de estar de la casa.

– **Cálmate –** dijo Nobuo **– de seguro no es nada**

– **No lo creo, –** dijo Green **– cuando fui a buscar al doctor Billy su casa estaba repleta de gente enferma… estoy empezando a creer que lo que Natalie comentó hoy en el trabajo es verdad**

– **Aunque fuera así no lograrás nada poniéndote de esta manera**

– **Tienes razón –** dijo Green con un tono triste

– **Tómatelo –** dijo Nobuo entregándole el té. Green le dio las gracias y dio un sorbo despacito, sin ninguna prisa en acabárselo, mientras que Nobuo se sentaba a su lado el sillón y daba un largo suspiro que no parecía acabarse nunca, pero en algún momento iba a hacerlo y en cuanto ese momento llegó dijo **– me deben una invitación a almorzar, fui yo el que terminó preparándote un té a ti –** Green no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse y prometerle que se lo compensaría después.

Billy salió del cuarto unos momentos más tarde para darles la noticia de que Orange ya se encontraba estable y explicarles muy resumidamente lo que le ocurría a la muchacha **– no me gustaría tener que decirles esto, pero… al parecer tu hermana contrajo una extraña enfermedad que producirá una serie de mutaciones en su cuerpo, y no solo ella, todos en la isla la tienen… El pueblo entero está en cuarentena; además todavía no tengo ninguna cura para enfrentarla–** esas fueron las palabras de Billy en cuanto se le preguntó lo que sucedía, pero eso no era todo, aún faltaba algo más que decir **– … si la enfermedad no es controlada, todos los infectados morirán**

Fue un duro golpe para ambos muchachos enterarse del inminente destino que les esperaba ante esta enfermedad que amenazaba a su pueblo, pero esa era la verdad, por más dura que fuera. Era un enemigo que no podían ver pero que sabían que en esos momentos seguramente se encontraba recorriendo su sangre y, lastimosamente, no tenían armas para combatirlo.

Pasaron dos meses desde que se dio la noticia de la enfermedad y ya todos tenían cambios físicos notorios en sus cuerpos, e incluso algunas familias ya habían fallecido, entre ellas Nobuo y su familia. Orange, al igual que los demás enfermos, estaba en cama y no salía de su casa por ningún motivo. Por ello Green se encargaba de comprar todo lo necesario para la casa ya que ella, a pesar de encontrarse también bastante enferma, no estaba tan grave como Orange. Al cabo de una semana más ya nadie quedaba en el pueblo, solo ellas dos y el doctor Billy, quien cuidaba de ambas.

Dada la situación, Green le rogó a Billy que buscara la manera de salvar a su hermana. Este aceptó hacer todo lo posible y, al parecer, sus esfuerzos dieron resultados. Un par de días después Billy llegó a la casa de las chicas y le informó a Green que lo había logrado y que al fin iban a ser curadas.

– **Las manchas no desaparecerán pero al menos seguirán vivas –** dijo Billy mientras inyectaba a Orange en el brazo **– ya analicé la atmósfera y no hay rastros del virus, así que no tendrán que temer a contagiarse nuevamente**

– **Se lo agradezco profundamente, Doctor –** dijo Green

– **No tienes por qué agradecer –** dijo Billy **– es mi trabajo**

Finalmente ambas muchachas y el doctor fueron los únicos sobrevivientes a aquella enfermedad que azotó a la isla y, por lo tanto, Green y Orange se transformaron en las nuevas asistentes del doctor Billy.

Al ocurrir lo último mencionado, Billy le dijo a ambas lo siguiente **– Creo que ya es hora de decirles –** comenzó a decir **– lo he pensado bastante y creo que la única forma de acabar con la enfermedad a nivel mundial y de que no vuelva a surgir en alguna otra parte del mundo es experimentando**

– **¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –** preguntó Green

– **Creo sinceramente que para evitar que hayan más víctimas hay que crear unas cuantas –** dijo Billy **– me explico… si experimentamos en diferentes especies animales, especialmente en humanos, tal vez encontremos una cura definitiva para la enfermedad y así evitar que se siga propagando alrededor del mundo**

– **Pero si ya tenemos la cura –** dijo Orange **– ¿No podemos simplemente repartirla a todos los pueblos del mundo cuando la necesiten?**

– **Tenemos una cura, eso es cierto –** dijo Billy **– pero a pesar de funcionar aun no es perfecta, esta cura debe ser aplicada todos los meses para que surja efecto y, aun así, los enfermos seguirán teniendo esas horribles manchas toda la vida… lo que yo quiero hacer es la cura definitiva, una que no solo cure la enfermedad sino que también borre todo signo de ella, ¿Comprenden?... pero para ello necesito su ayuda**

– **¡No hay forma de que nos prestemos a algo como eso! –** dijo Orange

– **Lo haré –** dijo Green en voz baja

– **¿Qué dijiste? –** Preguntó Orange **– ¿Quieres condenar a una persona a enfermar?**

– **No, –** dijo Green **– nadie se merece algo como esto, pero… nos conviene; ¿Acaso no te gustaría ser normal otra vez?**

– **Claro que me gustaría, pero no a costa de otros –** dijo Orange. Green no pudo dirigirle la mirada, se sentía avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero aun así iba a hacerlo. Quería ser normal nuevamente pero, por sobre todo, quería que su única hermana pudiera ser la misma de antes.

– **Voy a hacerlo… no hay discusión, está decidido –** dijo Green

– **¡Me alegro tanto de que lo entiendas, Green! –** Dijo Billy muy contento de tener a una de las dos de su lado **– ¿Qué dices, Orange? ¿Quieres ayudarnos?**

Orange no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería dejar todo en manos de su hermana, así que terminó aceptando unírseles hasta encontrar una cura definitiva.

– **¡Buena decisión queridas! ¡Le aseguro que no se decepcionaran! –** Aseguró Billy **– mañana llegaran nuevos asistentes desde otros países, asegúrense de recibirlos apropiadamente, ¿De acuerdo? –** Ambas asintieron **– Bien, pueden retirarse**

– **¿No nos juzgarán por nuestra apariencia? –** preguntó Green antes de marcharse

– **Eso no es algo de lo que tengan que preocuparse –** dijo Billy **– todos están al tanto de lo que sucedió en la isla y están de acuerdo en ayudarnos sin importar lo que somos ahora**

Tal y como Billy había dicho, a la mañana siguiente llegaron dos embarcaciones que transportaban a los nuevos subordinados del científico. Todos aquellos hombres fueron recibidos por las hermanas e invitados a un gran banquete en el salón principal del laboratorio subterráneo de Billy.

Green y Orange se mantuvieron alejadas de la fiesta ya que no estaban muy cómodas entre tanta gente. En lugar de unirse a la fiesta, intentaban ignorar el ruido y trataban conversar entre ellas en una mesa separada de las demás.

– **¿Por qué aceptamos hacer esto? –** preguntó Orange, cortando con la conversación anterior

Green tomó un trago de vino antes de contestar **– muy sencillo… estamos en deuda –** dijo Green **– de no ser por Billy habríamos muerto, y no veo mejor forma de pagarle que jurándole lealtad**

– **¿Estas consciente de que es un trato de por vida? –** Preguntó Orange **– jurarle lealtad a alguien no es un juego, si algún día queremos irnos o romper con el trato que hicimos hoy, no puedo pensar en lo que pasará…**

– **Lo sé, pero Billy-san es un buen hombre, no creo que nos haga nada –** dijo Green **– de todas formas no tengo pensado abandonarlo… si tú quieres irte aun estas a tiempo, puedo hablar con él y explicarle que cambiaste de opinión**

– **No quiero dejarte sola**

– **No hables como si te fueras al otro lado del mundo, solamente regresaras a nuestra casa, iré a verte los fines de semana –** dijo Green animando a su hermana a irse, tal y como ella quería. Orange asintió alegremente ante la propuesta de su hermana, expresando abiertamente que quería romper el trato e irse **– bien se lo diré ahora mismo**

Green se paró y fue hacia Billy para pedirle hablar a solas, para ello se dirigieron a la cocina del lugar. Billy les pidió a los cuatro cocineros que se retiraran para poder hablar tranquilamente, quienes obedecieron rápidamente.

Obviamente la reacción de Billy cuando se enteró no fue la mejor. Le negó la posibilidad de que, tanto ella como Orange, pudieran irse algún día e, incluso, la amenazó con matarlas.

Esa era la primera vez desde que lo conocían en que Billy mostraba ese lado de sí mismo.

Después de lo sucedido, Billy regresó al banquete como si nada hubiera pasado. Green, por su parte, se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su hermana en el laboratorio y allí le contó lo que había pasado.

Durante las siguientes semanas ambas fueron más cuidadosas con lo que hacían, todo con el fin de que Billy no se molestara y cumpliera con sus amenazas. Al fin Billy había demostrado su naturaleza cruel y despiadada.

En resumen, tres meses atrás Green y Orange presenciaron como su pueblo era destruido por una enfermedad, siendo ellas las únicas sobrevivientes. Fueron salvadas por Billy y se convirtieron en sus asistentes. Pero, cuando Billy les contó sobre su descabellado plan para poder volver a ser normales y Orange se negó a participar, él simplemente explotó y las vidas de estas dos muchachas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Billy se había hecho mucho más exigente con cada una, las obligaba a llamarlo "amo" en todo momento y, si por algún motivo él dudaba de la fidelidad de alguna de ellas, no dudaba ni un segundo en encerrarlas en sucias celdas o el enviar a algunos de sus hombres a golpearlas.

Fin del Flash Back de Green.

Todo esto y más recordaba Green mientras permanecía encerrada en aquella celda junto con Luffy. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el alma de Brook traspasó la pared y se posicionó a su lado. Gigantesco fue el grito que la chica dio al verlo flotar a su lado, tanto que despertó a Luffy, quien esta ese momento no se había despertado.

– **No tiene de que asustarse, señorita –** intentaba calmarla Brook

– **¡Brook! –** gritó Luffy alegremente al verlo

– **¡Luffy-san! –** Dijo aliviado Brook **– ¿Qué te sucedió?**

– **Un tipo extraño le ordenó a una mujer que nos encerrara –** dijo Luffy **–** **¡Y no pude negarme porque ella –** apuntando a Green **–** **me atrapó en sus malditas plantas!**

– **¿Estás culpándome? Yo solo cumplí con las órdenes que el amo me dio, ¡No tienes por qué enojarte! ¡Ni siquiera estamos en el mismo bando! –** dijo Green

– **¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Tú también estás aquí!** **–** dijo Luffy

– **¿Pueden dejar eso para después? Ahora tenemos que hacer un plan antes de que Billy descubra que las personas capturadas escaparon –** dijo Brook

– **¿Qué dijiste? –** preguntó Green

– **¿"Personas capturadas"? ¿De quienes hablas? –** preguntó a su vez Luffy

– **Oh, veo que aún no lo saben –** dijo Brook **– cuando venía para acá me topé con Sanji en la cocina y me dijo que unas personas habían sido capturadas y las estaban ayudado a escapar, aparentemente eran habitantes de una ciudad oculta en la isla, tú debes conocerlos ¿no? –** le preguntó a Green

– **Eso es imposible, todos los habitantes del pueblo murieron hace tiempo, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que se traten de ellos –** dijo Green

– **¿Realmente no existe ninguna posibilidad? –** preguntó Brook haciendo dudar a Green, ella no había asistido a ninguno de los funerales ya que tenía que cuidar de Orange y de sí misma, todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos lo sabía gracias a Billy. Pero ahora, conociendo su doble cara, ¿realmente no había una minúscula posibilidad de que eso también fuera mentira?

– **¿Enserio? Menos mal que están bien –** dijo Luffy sin dudar **– ahora tengo otro motivo para patearle el trasero a ese tipo cuando salga de aquí**

– **Aquí están las llaves –** dijo Green sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón la llave de la celda y poniéndola delante de Luffy **– Confiaré por ahora en lo que dicen pero, si por algún motivo descubro que me mintieron les juro que la bromita les saldrá caro, ¿Entendieron?**

Luffy asintió con la cabeza alegremente y tomó la llave que la chica le ofrecía a gran velocidad para abrir la puerta. Salió corriendo en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

– **¡ESPERA, LUFFY! ¡Primero tenemos que recuperar mi cuerpo! –** Dijo Brook **– aunque no tengo cuerpo, ¡Yohohoho!**

– **No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré –** dijo Green

– **Excelente pero antes, ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas?**

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado.

No olviden comentar (si es que quieren)

¡Saludos y Besos!


End file.
